Loyalty cards, identification cards, coupons, tickets, boarding passes and other documents are used by people every day when making purchases, proving identity, gaining access to events and when travelling. With the ubiquitous use of mobile computing devices, many of these documents have been digitized and are stored on mobile computing devices. However, managing and accessing the digitized versions of these documents on the mobile computing device can be cumbersome and time consuming.